


Kidnap(绑架)

by Louise2333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2333/pseuds/Louise2333
Summary: 绝地安纳金遭遇赏金猎人欧比旺的绑架





	Kidnap(绑架)

【Obikin】绑架

庆祝青年节和原力日，May the force be with you!  
赏金猎人欧比和绝地大师安尼，傻白，私设且欧欧吸，表达的含蓄，但是不要怀疑，这就是ao，就是相声师徒。

 

飞船不断响起的警报声让欧比旺更加焦急，汗水顺着他的脸颊流下来，流进了他的胡须丛中，显示器显示他们后方有两艘飞船紧追不舍。

“我有种不好的感觉……”欧比旺自言自语着试图让自己冷静下来，“这最好值得……”

突然一声巨响，船体遭受了攻击，船身突然右倾，后面的人滚到了机舱另一边，“听上去像是我的人追上来了，我建议你还是老老实实交代出你的幕后主使。”

“每一笔好买卖都要承担风险，不是吗？”欧比旺一边想着自己触手可及的财富，一边把飞船的大部分能量都分配到了后方护盾。

“我不建议那样操作……”没等他说完，新的警报又响起来了。

“瞧吧。”他调整了一个舒服的姿势。

“你最好找个东西抓稳了，撞傻之后你有可能就不值那么多钱了。”

安纳金抓住了最近的一个栏杆，欧比旺重新分配了能源，飞船加速向上攀升钻进云层，暂时摆脱了后面的两艘飞船，然后他调整方向——

“我们要进行超空间跳跃了。”他转头笑着说。

安纳金•天行者，欧比旺的阶下囚，此时正戴着手铐，坐在机舱地板上，双手捧着欧比旺给的能量棒。

“你已经逃脱了，就当满足我的好奇，可以透露你的雇主是谁吗？”安纳金引诱着欧比旺。

“不，绝地，等你见到他你自然就会知道了。”

“告诉我也不会怎么样，我现在也跑不了，不是吗？”安纳金声音里的轻松让欧比旺更加谨慎。

“那可不一定，也许你会在套出话之后袭击我，然后劫了我的飞船，再去找我雇主的麻烦。”欧比旺一边说着一边扔给他一个水壶。

安纳金确实是这样想的。他之前就问过欧比旺，到底是谁雇他绑架自己，欧比旺并没有回答。为了不给自己留下隐患，安纳金决定将计就计，假装不敌，跟着欧比旺上了飞船。

他曾试着用原力控心让欧比旺吐出实话，但是不知为什么，这招对欧比旺不管用。

“你听上去很怕你的雇主。”安纳金有些轻蔑的说道。

“怕？那倒不一定，不想给自己惹麻烦而已，拿人钱财替人消灾罢了。”欧比旺给自己泡了一杯热茶，心满意足的在氤氲雾气中嗅着茶香。

“那我猜我只能耐心等我们到达目的地了。”安纳金叹了口气，“这任务这么保密，不敢保证完成之后你不会被雇主灭口啊。”

安纳金叹气叹得真情实感。

“这就不用你担心了，我自有办法脱身。”

安纳金站了起来，他唯一的禁锢就是手上的一副手铐，他很庆幸这一点，欧比旺太过轻敌，太过大意，他以为能抓住安纳金就证明能敌过安纳金，但安纳金随时有能力逃跑。欧比旺把安纳金的光剑放在了操作台上，就像所有疏忽大意的敌人一样。

绝地的光剑只要在绝地的视线内，就等于在绝地的手上。

不过安纳金不打算让计划半途而废，他要随机应变，无论是谁想要活捉他，对他来说都不是一个让人舒服的消息。

欧比旺显然看穿了一切，于是他干脆走过去坐到了副驾驶座上。

“我很好奇你为什么不一开始就坐过来。”欧比旺瞥了他一眼。

安纳金有点气不打一处来。

他很有囚犯的觉悟——半昏迷被欧比旺扔上飞船，乖乖的蜷在原地，谨慎的打探着消息——欧比旺竟然问出这种问题？

“你不怕我突然袭击你吗？”安纳金很好的控制住自己的情绪，“毕竟我是个绝地，你只是个赏金猎人。”

欧比旺喝光了自己的茶，开始维修他的宝贝飞船。

“很难说。不过我相信我们这一路会相处得非常愉快，你希望见到我的雇主，我希望拿到我的报酬，绝地，你免费搭乘了我的飞船，你该感激我才对。”欧比旺说这话时已经钻到了操作台底下，安纳金低头看着他工作，脑海里一脚踩下去的想法一闪而过。

“我牺牲了我的自由换的这一次旅行，怎么看都是亏本的买卖。”安纳金说到。

“我们不是敌人，只不过互相利用罢了，你随时都可以挣脱这个手铐，钥匙就在我腰上挂着，但你没有行动，不是吗？”欧比旺扔出一团烧焦的电线，操作台底下不时冒出蓝色电火花，“别告诉我你没看到，从你上飞船就不知道瞥了它多少次，噢！该死！”刺眼的强光把欧比旺从操作台底下赶了出来。安纳金闻到了一股烧焦的味道，还没等他问，欧比旺就用充满歉意的眼神看着他——

“你最好系好安全带。”欧比旺话音还没落，飞船突然开始剧烈的抖动。

“发生什么事了？”安纳金即将压制不住自己的脾气了。

“我想我们的推进器出了一点小状况，运气好的话我们会在跳出轨道之后发现一个风景宜人的星球。”

“把手铐打开！”安纳金冲欧比旺喊到。

“我还在好奇你为什么不……”

“快点！”

安纳金飞快的钻到了操作台下面，一伸手就被烫了回来，没等他反应，操作台下面开始冒烟，一簇火焰喷了出来，安纳金的头发被烧焦了几搓。

“就像我说的，系好……嘿你在干什么？”

安纳金把欧比旺的安全带解开，把欧比旺放到了副驾驶的位置上，自己则坐在了欧比旺的座位上。

“就像你说的，系好安全带。”安纳金控制着操纵杆，飞船驶出了超空间轨道，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，之前被击中的左翼又开始冒烟。

“绝地大师，现在我在考虑涨价钱了。”人还没有送到，自己的飞船已经要光荣牺牲了。

“我猜这个问题你要和你的雇主商量了，前提是我们可以活着见到他！”

又一次愉快的降落。

整只飞船底部严重变形，左翼只剩下一半，欧比旺现在很庆幸进入大气层时，这个老伙计没有被烧成灰。

安纳金一脚迈出机舱，一股热浪扑面而来，他的靴子也陷进了地面。

“真希望我们能知道这是什么地方。”欧比旺跟在他后面走出了机舱。

“塔图因，这里是塔图因。”

安纳金看着头顶的两个太阳。

“你怎么知道？”欧比旺用手遮着头顶的太阳，把一个水壶递给了安纳金，“省着点儿喝，我们可能很久都找不到水源。”

安纳金接过水壶，水壶下面挂了一个小袋子，里面装着几根能量棒。

“你对所有被你劫持的人都这么友好吗？”安纳金问道。

“事实上，你是我第一个绑架任务。”欧比旺又从飞船里拿了一些东西，转手交给安纳金，“帮我拿着，我们可能会在沙漠里过夜。”

“不用拿了，我们用不到这些东西，不过我们得赶紧走了，沙风暴要来了。”

“等等，你为什么知道这些？”

“欢迎来到我的家乡。”安纳金做出一个请的姿势。

作为绝地，安纳金不允许有牵挂，他不能回塔图因，更不能回来看望他的母亲，这次迫降完全是个意外，他可以好好利用这次机会，所以当他从瓦图那里得知自己的母亲已经重获自由的时候，安纳金根本控制不住自己的喜悦，这份喜悦感染到了欧比旺，欧比旺也乐于沉浸其中，享受这份喜悦。

沙风暴刚刚到来，他们赶到了施蜜的新家，但意外让安纳金的情绪急转直下，欧比旺不知道塔图因的具体情况，但是安纳金的愤怒和焦躁同样对他造成了影响，拉斯低着头坐在轮椅上，他请求安纳金不要在沙风暴的时候出去，但安纳金不能等，他多等片刻，施蜜就多一分危险。

“你待在这。”安纳金拦住了跟着他一起往外跑的欧比旺。

“多一个人多一份力，更何况你要是跑了我拿什么回去交差？”欧比旺掏出安纳金的光剑放到他手里，“让我帮你。”

“沙风暴很危险，我要你待在这里。”安纳金的眼神和语气都说明他没有开玩笑，欧比旺收起了脸上的笑意，气氛一下子变得压抑又紧张，安纳金放松了身体，“如果你自己命没了，你怎么拿我回去换报酬？”

欧比旺点了点头，拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，转身进了屋，安纳金则迅速动身出发寻找他的母亲。

片刻，欧比旺从屋里出来，定位系统显示安纳金正在朝一个方向移动。

年轻人，还是太嫩。

安纳金挥舞着光剑，在尽力不杀人的前提下与一群凶残的塔斯肯人交战着，他本可以直接杀掉他们，这对他来说并不难，但他只是想救回他的母亲，屠杀并不在他的考虑范围之内，至少目前没有。

直到一个塔斯肯人抓住施蜜，用以要挟安纳金，并且当着安纳金的面将施蜜扇倒在地。

施蜜浑身是伤，嘴角和脸颊都有淤青，额头还有一点血迹，看着自己的母亲受到如此折磨，安纳金停下了动作。

他对待这群塔斯肯禽兽太过仁慈，而这群禽兽不配得到他的仁慈。这违背了绝地的原则，但是安纳金现在选择不去想这些，他现在只想把这些塔斯肯人变成他的剑下亡魂。

安纳金不再手下留情，他头也不回的斩掉了身后一个塔斯肯人的脑袋，还没等其他塔斯肯人看清他的动作，在他左方和左后方的塔斯肯人已经被砍成几截，其他塔斯肯人有的被吓退，有几个一拥而上试图将他拿下。挟持了施蜜的塔斯肯人挥刀砍向施蜜，却被一枪打穿了胸膛。安纳金解决掉了几个塔斯肯人，抬头看向远处，欧比旺站在几块突出的石头上，从高处向他一边向他挥手一边喊到：“尽量不要把他们全都杀掉，否则焚尸会需要很久，我们的工作量会很大！”

安纳金收起了光剑，心中的怒气消了一半，塔斯肯人没有继续上前，他查看了一下施蜜的伤势，都是皮外伤，过几天应该就能痊愈，但她身体太虚弱，需要休息。

来途的沙风暴没有停止，安纳金把投降的塔斯肯人驱逐出这里，这对他们来说已经是天大的仁慈，他自己和欧比旺还有施蜜则打算在这里过一夜。他和欧比旺可以回去，但是施蜜不能经历那种危险和颠簸。

等施蜜睡着，安纳金一边拨着火，一边说道：“我告诉过你让你待在那里。”

“没错。”欧比旺喝了一口塔斯肯人的饮品，一种特殊的味道让他皱了皱眉，不是美味。

“那你为什么不听话好好待着？”安纳金说到。

“你又没有付我钱，我为什么要按你吩咐行事呢？”欧比旺气定神闲的脱掉了自己的靴子抖了抖里面的沙子。

安纳金尽量忽略他的动作，问道：“你怎么找到我的？你放在我肩膀上的定位器明明被我捏碎了。”

“我知道。”欧比旺重新穿好了靴子，抬头冲安纳金笑了笑。

“谢谢你。”安纳金看着他的眼睛说道，他真的很感谢欧比旺，而且他有预感，这不会是最后一次。

欧比旺点了点头，气氛突然沉默，安纳金的表情写着困扰。

“纳米机器人。”欧比旺突然说。

“什么？”安纳金愣了愣。

“纳米机器人，你喝的水里有纳米机器人，用来定位，多一重保障总是好的。”欧比旺坐的离火堆又近了一点，“如果不激活，对你的身体没有任何影响，但是激活之后可能会有一些副作用。”

“什么副作用？”

“我不知道……大概失眠多梦，烦躁易怒之类的，不过明天就没事了。”欧比旺起身回到帐篷，找了个毯子裹住了自己，探出头对安纳金说到，“你守夜，我要休息。”安纳金撇了撇嘴，没等他抱怨，一个毯子砸到了他的头上，“给你这个厚毯子。”

第二天一早施蜜就醒了过来，这次经历对她来说太过恐怖，不过好在一切都过去了，安纳金和欧比旺把她送回了湿地农场，拉斯看到自己妻子平安归来，数日以来的愁容也焕发了笑意。

一家人做了丰盛的一餐庆祝团聚，同时也感谢欧比旺救下了施蜜。

“如果没有你的帮助，恐怕我已经死在塔斯肯人的刀下了！”施蜜激动的说，“瞧我，多不懂礼节，安尼快给我们介绍一下你的朋友。”

“哦，他是B...”

安纳金突然住口，他不能说他是个bounty hunter（赏金猎人），但他也不知道他叫什么名字！

“Ben，本•肯诺比，我是个香料货船的领航员。”欧比旺这样介绍自己。

随后他又和安纳金的家人扯了一些家长里短，他们是一群善良的人，欧比旺又天生有一种亲和力，安纳金一点也不意外他们能聊的来。

“我们该动身了。”欧比旺终于不再被施蜜拉着闲聊了，安纳金趁机过来说道。

“你不想和你的家人多待一会儿吗？”才一会儿欧比旺已经吃了一串葡萄，“我很喜欢这个地方，等我老了说不定会在这里隐居。”

“她一切都好，而我们还有别的任务。”

“不，是我还有别的任务。”欧比旺说道，“现在我改主意了，我不能把你交出去。”

这可让安纳金有些吃惊：“你打算做什么？”

“你去了之后凶多吉少。”欧比旺解释道。

“你的赏金也不要了吗？”

“对我来说有东西是比赏金更重要的。”欧比旺的情绪终于有了一些波动，安纳金敏感的捕捉到了这一点。

“我们走吧，去见你的雇主。”安纳金说到，“我有办法全身而退，而你又能拿到自己的赏金，这样不是两全其美吗？”

“你不是他的对手，绝地，不要以身犯险。”欧比旺拉住他的胳膊，“杜库伯爵，我的雇主是杜库。”

安纳金想了想，自己确实打不过他。

“但我不是只有自己。”安纳金说到。

“别指望我会帮你。”欧比旺说，“杜库太强大，我不会冒险与他为敌。”

“你只需要把我送到他手上就足够了。”安纳金说到，“相信我，我有办法。”

安纳金和欧比旺找到了愿意送他们的飞行员，欧比旺给出一个坐标，安纳金则趁着欧比旺和飞行员谈价钱，把坐标发回了科洛桑。

当欧比旺和杜库一手交钱一手交人的时候，安纳金乖巧的在笼子里面昏迷着。

“他可能要好久才能醒过来，为了防止逃跑，我每天都要给他注射镇定剂。”欧比旺面不改色地扯着谎，“这个绝地费了我好大的工夫，您知道吗，我开始觉得这笔买卖并不划算了。”

“肯诺比，”杜库打断了他，“你想说什么？”

“无意让您困扰，但，我的飞船在中途坠毁了，虽然它的坠毁并不是因您而起，但是，”欧比旺摆出一副狡黠的表情，“它确实是因为在科洛桑被击中才坠毁的，而这种成本并不在我们最初的谈判条件里，所以……”

欧比旺停下来，看着杜库。

杜库挥了挥手，文崔斯又拿来一个箱子。

“离开。”杜库说道。

“如您所愿，期待再次为您效劳。”欧比旺恭敬地弯了弯腰，转身离开。

杜库感觉到有哪里不对劲，他感觉到了原力中的波动，正要细细捉摸，安纳金醒过来了。

“我一直在期待你的到来。”杜库说道。

“下次直接寄邀请函就好了，不必这么兴师动众。”安纳金坐起身来，揉了揉自己的脖子。

“区区一个赏金猎人，何来兴师动众一说？不过这都不重要，因为不会有下次了。”杜库已经知道了达斯西迪厄斯对安纳金有什么打算，他也清楚二人法则，一旦安纳金成为达斯西迪厄斯的徒弟，他就没有存在的必要了，所以他要让安纳金成为他的弟子，然后一起除掉他的老师父，杜库几乎可以尝到胜利的味道了。

“你说的没错，不会有下次了。”安纳金说到。

他的语气让杜库意识到有什么东西不对，安纳金从身下抽出光剑，砍开笼子，杜库感到原力的涌动，大门打开，数名绝地武士持剑涌入。

尽管杜库有些吃惊，但他仍然对自己有十分的自信，他估量着当前的形势，文崔斯亮起了光剑，只等杜库下令。

“只有这么几个人？我感觉自己受到了羞辱。”杜库将光剑亮起，安纳金率先发起攻势。

几名绝地牵制住了文崔斯，但人数优势在和高手对打时很难凸显出来，旁人很难靠近杜库和安纳金，安纳金实力不如杜库，几招下来占了下风，杜库的光剑挥向安纳金的肩膀，而安纳金还没来得及反应，一声小小的枪响，一束粒子束打中了杜库持剑的手，光剑掉到了地上，他吃惊的转身，安纳金抓住机会，反败为胜，他向杜库后方看去，欧比旺正从房顶跳下来。

杜库看向欧比旺的目光带着怒气，他恨不得把欧比旺碾成灰烬。

“别动！别以为我不会杀你。”杜库几乎能感受到安纳金光剑在他脸颊旁的灼热，安纳金则感受到了杜库的情绪，这让他很不喜欢。

“我救了你，你应该报答我。”欧比旺收起了自己的枪。“杜库伯爵已经提前付好酬劳了，我说的对吗？”安纳金挑衅地对杜库挑了挑眉。

“我开始后悔了，杜库伯爵是如此慷慨大方，我们本来会有更好的合作前景。”欧比旺一边摇头一边向外走。

“你可以乘我的飞船回科洛桑，我们就算扯平了。”安纳金追上他。

“扯平了？我的飞船坠毁了，绝地，用用脑子！”欧比旺的话语和他的语气明显不符，但安纳金并不明白欧比旺想做什么，他回答到：“我以为我们是朋友…”

“不，绝地，我们不是敌人，但也不是朋友。”欧比旺说，“不过我确实需要一个交通工具，不是去科洛桑，而是去塔图因，我很乐意接受你提出的条件。”

安纳金把欧比旺放在了塔图因，自己则回到科洛桑汇报任务，抓到杜库伯爵可不是一件小事。

两天后，达斯西迪厄斯派出格里弗斯将军抓捕欧比旺。

三天后，安纳金收到了欧比旺的求助信号。

“是我，欧比旺•肯诺比，我正在被一个疯狂的机器人追杀，帮帮我，安纳金，你是我唯一的希望。”

不知怎的，安纳金丝毫感受不到欧比旺语气中的恐慌，但不知为何，欧比旺的话让他身心愉悦，他简单的向尤达大师说明了情况，尤达大师并没有阻拦，只是让他动身，赶紧的。

安纳金带好自己的光剑，动身出发，飞向了塔图因。


End file.
